More Than Meets The Eye
by 657
Summary: The Powerpuffs have joined the Rowdyruffs a couple years ago and they have had a great life but that all changes when they learm when Brick, Boomer and Butch might be dying; This is the sequel to "Turning to the Dark Side"
1. Chapter 1

**Alright like I promised, here is the sequel for Turning to the Dark side. Ok so that was my most popular story and I have people asking for a sequel so here it is. This takes place about 5 years after T.t.t.D.S! So they're 13.**

**(Boomer's POV)**

Ok so it was my turn to decide what to do to Townsville because we all take turns and anyway so I was thinking when I finally got it. I then flew out the roof with my Girlfriend and the other 4 members following; I stopped above Townsville scanning for what I was looking for when I finally spotted it; I flew down towards Pokey Oaks high school and I flew inside with the others following me when I arrived in the office; I snuck over to the woman at the desk and ripped out her heart and I saw the other 5 killing the other patrons and I snuck into the principal's office with my cohorts behind me; I saw him about to use the intercom to warn the students about us being here when Butch flew towards him and shoved his hand in the principals chest and tore out the man's heart I then cleared my throat and then I pressed the buttons so all class rooms can hear me and I was able to speak in the principals voice. "OK boys and girls, this is not a drill; Boomer the rowdy ruff has been seen on campus so would all students & teachers move to the lunchroom please? Thank you". I then flew towards the lunchroom; I saw everyone there I barged in the door and smirked as I spoke loud enough for all to hear me; "NOW THIS IS A PARTY BOYS AND GIRLS"! I saw Brick & Blossom grin evilly as they led the others into the lunchroom and then screams of dying teenagers could be heard for blocks. Then we left the lunchroom and we approached the gates; when we opened them I saw the military outside the school with their guns aimed towards us.

**(Blossoms POV)**

I was shocked that the military could respond so quickly; anyway I heard the commander speak with a mega phone. "ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND POWERPUFF GIRLS; YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR MURDER AND CRIMES AGAINST TOWNSVILLE! I grinned as my eyes glowed hot pink and then I snapped my fingers and the commander exploded; The 6 of us then charged the military and; well it was bloody, for them. Brick and I then flew towards Townsville and started demolishing everything; then the other 4 joined us and it soon half of the town was in flames.

**(Butch's POV)**

Ok so the gang and I just got back from blowing up like half of Townsville when I was feeling a huge pain in my chest and I started coughing and to my horror blood came out. Buttercup noticed and she flew over to me to see if I was ok as I was coughing up a ton of blood. "Butch, are you OK?" I had a ton of pain in my chest so I shook my head no before I went back to coughing up even more of the accursed fluid that should always stay INSIDE the body and Brick must have heard Buttercup panicking because I saw him and Blossom fly over to us and he put his fingerless hand on my shoulder to see if I was ok.

**(Brick's POV)**

I heard Buttercup panicking so i flew over to check on my brother when to my horror he started coughing up blood and then he FELL OUT OF THE SKY! Me and Boomer dove after him and caught him and as I was holding him I spoke; "we'll take him to Mojo; he might know what is wrong with him". I then flew towards the observitory in the middle of the park with the other 4 following me. When we arrived and explained the situation to Mojo Jojo, he took Butch out of my hands and put him in a weird machine. All 5 rowdyruffs panicked at the look on Mojo's face as he spoke; "I, Mojo Jojo was afraid of this; his molecular structure is collapsing". Boomer then spoke; "In english Mojo"; I then cut mojo off before he could speak; "It means Butch is dying Boomer". Boomer physically paled and I saw him tear up as he tried speaking. "b..b…But he cant die!" I saw him look at the now extreamly pale Butch who was now unconsious and he then had tears in his eyes and I'll admit; I did as well. I looked at Blossom and saw she was crying as well; in fact so was Bubbles; But BUTTERCUP was crying harder then all 4 of us combined; this chick was hysterical; she was on the floor, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. I walked towards the light green ruff and put a hand on her shoulder and I spoke; "Look; we'll all miss him, but if he does die; he'll be in a much better place waiting just for you; He loves you with all his heart Buttercup; you are his girlfriend and his best friend". I saw her calm down a bit and then I turned towards Mojo and spoke; "How long?". Mojo looked down sadly as he spoke, "a month tops. But that's not the worst thing though; He looked at the 5 of us and spoke. "It won't take long until Boomer and Brick get this sick as well." Our eyes widened in horror; Mojo looked at us with tears in his eyes as well; "In fact if im correct and I normally am; They should get sick in a matter of days at best". I closed my eyes as I looked down and I then saw Blossom hug me and she started sobbing. I tilted her head up and I looked her in the eyes which hers were now tear filled; I kissed her soflty on the nose and I hugged her and let her sob. I looked at Boomer and saw him being hugged by Bubbles who was crying so bad she was shaking poor Boomer. I then glanced at the place Buttercup was sitting and saw her gone. I looked around for a bit and saw her holding the unconsious Butch while rocking him back and forth while trying to assure her self that he would be fine.

**(Blossoms POV)**

I stopped hugging brick and I kissed him; then I walked towards Mojo to talk to him. "Look Mojo, I wanted to thankyou for welcoming the three of us into your family; I know you hated us but im glad that I can call you a father". He smiled at me and hugged me. When we broke apart he looked at me and spoke; "Look if you ever need someone to vent to; Mojo is here for you". I nodded and spoke; "Thankyou…. Dad" I then hugged him and then flew towards brick to cry a bit more.


	2. Another Ruff bites the dust

**Ok I only did one chapter and already people love this fic so here I am updating;**

3 days later

**(Brick POV)**

Believe me when I say that, "when you find out your dying; Nothing is the same anymore". I can't do anything without shivering in fear over the black, cold death that will come on to me and my brothers. I can see that Blossom took it EXTREAMLY hard; she tries to spend every moment of every day with me so that she gets time with me while she has a chance but all its doing is making me wish that death will come sooner. It's very annoying; I can't even use the restroom without her checking to see if I keeled over on the can. It's gotten to the point where I have to sneak anesthetic in her food. SLEEPING PILLS; MY ONLY FRIEND! She now gets scared when it's time for her to sleep. Probably because I draw on her face and tell her that "Butch wakes from his coma every night just to screw with her" and what's funny is that she actually buys it. She now quarantined the infirmary in Mojo's house. But what I'm really shocked about is the fact that Boomer lost his virginity. Bubbles was so scared that he was gonna die a virgin so she made sure to fix that. The question I find myself asking is; "How the heck did he get laid before me or Butch? The dude is milking the fact that he's dying. I now find myself wondering how I got the girlfriend that's over protective and he got the girlfriend that makes sure he's been laid. I'm not kidding; chicks are just drawn to his "I'm so stupid it's cute" routine. Although he's NEVER cheated on Bubbles, there have been a couple girls just dying to make that happen. No joke; I think he keeps a "how to be a playboy" booklet in his room or something. Anyhow; so I made Blossom laugh so hard, coke came out her nose today…. Wait, Wait; I feel like I'm writing in a diary or something; OH GREAT NOW I FEEL LIKE I DESERVE THE FAG OF THE MONTH AWARD. Ok I'm just gonna stop talking now.

**(Boomer's POV)**

Brick seems to be grumbling to himself about a diary and a fag or something. Anyhow I walked towards my GF bubbles and I spoke; "So how are your sibs doing? Bubbles then answered; "Blossom's Obsessed with the fact that Brick might die soon so she never wants him to leave her sight. And Buttercup never left Butch's side after what, 3 days"? I nodded and then my sight flickered a bit and I felt extremely drowsy. I was able to hide it but it still felt weird. I was about to speak when I heard Buttercup scream; "BUTCH WOKE UP; GET UR ASSES IN HERE!" The 4 of us charged into the infirmary and smiled at a pale Butch glaring at Mojo while trying to pull of the I.V strapped to his arm. The second he saw me he grinned and spoke; "Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. my girlfriend has my balls in her pocket". I smirked back as I spoke; "I guess it is Mr. Virgin…. OH WAIT THAT'S ALL 4 OF YOU"; Bubbles and I then proceeded to laugh hysterically at them. I saw Butches jaw drop; "WAIT YOU POPPED HER CHERRY"! Brick then spoke; "yeah that's the news going around lately; how Brains went Boom got laid before us". Butch grinned; "Alright, cheers to my horny brother; RA, RA GO TEAM, YEAH!" I was about to make a snide comment when that weird feeling came back and I found myself getting an extreme headache. "Are you alright dear"? Bubbles asked me. I nodded weakly as I spoke; "yeah just a simple headache, nothing big". She wasn't so sure but she nodded. After about an hour and we were about to leave Butch stopped me; "Boom, I want to warn you; I don't think that's a normal headache that ya got." I brushed aside his concerns and spoke; "hey I'll be fine." I then walked out the door and headed towards the room that Bubbles and I shared; on my way there I suddenly got a pain in my stomach and I flew to the bathroom and started coughing into the toilet; I was scared but I looked in the toilet and was relieved when I wasn't coughing anything up. I smiled and walked back to my room for a good night's rest.

**(Bubble's POV)**

Me and Boomer share a bed and I woke up when I noticed he was gone; I looked at the clock and saw that it was around 2 am and I heard coughing coming from the bathroom across the hallway so I checked and what I saw horrified me; I saw Boomer puking Blood into the toilet. I got a better look at him and saw that his face was pale, he had black rims under his eyes, his normally golden hair was a dull sand color and finally his normally cobalt blue eyes that used to be full of life were almost dead. I zoomed into the bathroom and rubbed his shoulders to try and help soothe the pain. When he was done puking; he looked at me, smiled a small bit then to my horror, passed out on the tile unconscious. It was then that I let out a blood curtailing scream.


End file.
